


This Side of Too Much

by flatlineforest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Sybian, Trans Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatlineforest/pseuds/flatlineforest
Summary: "Keeping track of time felt like an impossible task. Had he been at this ten minutes? Twenty? An hour? He wasn’t quite sure. The only thing Genji was totally sure of was that he had cum no less than five times. His thighs were soaked in his own slick, slicking the sides of the Sybian beneath him. His hands were locked onto the grips at the front of the machine, the only thing he had really keeping him grounded to the situation as the vibrations began to rev up once more. "Genji on a sybian and Hanzo has the controls. What more could you want?





	This Side of Too Much

Keeping track of time felt like an impossible task. Had he been at this ten minutes? Twenty? An hour? He wasn’t quite sure. The only thing Genji was totally sure of was that he had cum no less than five times. His thighs were soaked in his own slick, slicking the sides of the Sybian beneath him. His hands were locked onto the grips at the front of the machine, the only thing he had really keeping him grounded to the situation as the vibrations began to rev up once more. 

He let out a whine, turning his face towards where his brother was sitting comfortably on the other side of the room. “No more,” he whimpered, hips twitching up to get his sensitive clit away from the incredibly powerful toy. “Oh, fuck, Hanzo, please.” His thighs trembled with the effort of keeping himself upright, but he wasn’t quite ready to end the scene. He trusted Hanzo to take him right to the edge of too much and back, and while the overstimulation wasn’t the best feeling, the sight of Hanzo stroking his cock with one hand and his eyes on Genji’s twitching body was enough to have him bracing himself for more. 

“You’re doing very good, little brother,” Hanzo encouraged, while turning the dial casually. He leaned forward, watching as Genji’s back arched and he threw his head back with a eager moan. “Just a little more, you can handle it, can’t you?” He waited for Genji’s hesitant nod before turning the dial up another smidge, up to about half of the machine’s top power. Hanzo rose to his feet and crossed the space between them, sitting down onto the bed near Genji so he could get the best view of how Genji’s thighs were trembling as all of his twitching was grinding his clit against the Sybian’s attachment. “You’re so precious like this, Genji. For as much as you begged me to make you cum at the beginning, you weren’t quite ready for me to make you cum again and again…” 

Hanzo rose up to kiss Genji, pressing their lips together in sloppy, sweet smacks all the while increasing the rotation of the attachment that was currently lodged in his baby brother’s soaked, overstimulated pussy. The change had Genji tipping forward, leaning his weight onto his brother and moaning into their sweet kiss. Hanzo placed the controls down onto the bed in order to wrap his arms around Genji. 

His fingers ran in circles around Genji’s shoulders, rubbing there to gently work out the knots while Genji started grinding his hips downwards into the powerful machine. Once Genji was starting to come down from the worst of the overstimulation, Hanzo pulled back from their kiss in order to focus some attention onto Genji’s perky, adorable tits. He circled his fingers around Genji’s cute, pink areolas and relished in Genji’s little gasps. 

“Does that feel good, ototo?” Hanzo breathed out, relishing in every movement and sound he was able to produce from his perfect, precious brother. He hadn’t gotten to touch Genji in over an hour, when Hanzo settled him down onto the Sybian and began his quest to blow his little brother’s mind. At Genji’s shy, short nod Hanzo decided it was time to change tactics. He started to rub over Genji’s nipples in short, rough movements just to make them pebble under his attentions. Normally, Genji would not be nearly so sensitive as to garner pleasure from Hanzo’s attentions against his tits, but after five orgasms without a single human hand on his skin, Genji was arching into the touch and whining eagerly for more.

Hanzo leaned forward, wrapping his lips around one pebbled nipple to run his tongue against it in short circles. He had one hand on Genji’s right nipple, beginning to pinch at it a bit meanly, while the other came to fist in Genji’s short, soft hair in order to keep him still. Hanzo lapped at the skin slowly and eagerly, taking in the wonderful taste sweat alongside his other senses all being overwhelmed by his baby brother. 

It all seemed to be too much for Genji, his hips shaking and fingers tightening where they held onto the Sybian’s grips. He couldn’t keep still at all as the pleasure started to coil and grow within him - and this had Hanzo scrambling for the controls. He turned up both dials in equal measure, just to watch as Genji truly shook apart beneath them.

Where his brother had been mostly speechless throughout this ordeal, he finally found his words once more. “Fuck! Fucking, god, Hanzo,” he gasped, hips jerking upwards to avoid the overwhelming stimulation against his cunt but unable to escape it completely. “It’s too much!” Tears started to flow down his face as his clit dragged against the rough silicone attachment and he couldn’t seem to escape all of the pleasure. His hands moved from the grips to Hanzo’s muscled arms, gripping down on them with all of his strength and Hanzo made a mental note to check for bruises later. 

Genji seemed to freeze for a moment - all of his movement coming to a sudden halt as he reached an orgasm. Hanzo wasn’t sure if his baby brother had ever looked as beautiful as he did in that instant - His hair ruffled, tears flowing down his face, a moan frozen on his lips, fingers still gripping Hanzo’s biceps, and his pussy pressed flush against the Sybian. Hanzo wished he could save that image in his mind forever, but it was over just as suddenly as it came. Then, Genji slumped against Hanzo’s side with a groan. 

Hanzo quickly turned off the machine to let his brother rest - it was quite obvious that the other had perhaps the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced and Hanzo wouldn’t dare ask for any more from him. He eased the exhausted man off the machine and laid him down against the bed. He couldn’t help himself - stealing a long look at Genji’s soaked and twitching snatch. He could only imagine settling himself between his brother’s legs and feeling that wildly pulsing skin beneath his tongue. 

But perhaps he would save that for another time. 

“Good boy, Genji,” he breathed out, giving himself a moment to look at his brother and feel simply amazed, before he was grabbing the water bottle they set aside and bringing it to Genji’s lips. Once he was satisfied with his brother’s hydration, he sighed, “Good boy, drink up okay? You did so good, ototo, so fucking good. Are you okay?”

Genji looked up with wide, unfocused eyes for a few seconds before he blinked and focused in on Hanzo’s face. Hanzo was going to be concerned until a wide smile spread across his little brother’s face. Genji stretched out with a pleased hum and settled down comfortably into the bed.

“I’ve never felt better, ani-chan! I can’t wait to do that again~”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me at flatlineforest on tumblr! I take requests and more!


End file.
